Motivos
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Durante toda sua vida, ele lhe dera vários motivos, fossem eles para amá-lo ou até mesmo para odiá-lo...


**Motivos**

_Durante toda sua vida, ele lhe dera vários motivos, fossem eles para amá-lo ou até mesmo para odiá-lo... _

x-x-x-x-x

Aos 5 anos de idade, Sakura Haruno já sabia o que ser ou o quem querer, seria medica neurologista e queria Sasuke Uchiha. Apaixonara-se por ele logo depois do primeiro sorriso, na pequena escolinha infantil da cidade.

– Desculpe querida, mas aqui é a sala 3? – A mãe de Sakura tentava se equilibrar enquanto a pequena continuava agarrada as suas pernas, escondida, sempre tímida demais.

– É sim. Então... Essa e a pequena Sakura? – A moça perguntou, agachando-se até ficar da mesma altura da criança.

Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente, fazendo alguns fios róseos caírem sobre os olhos. A mulher lhe estendeu a mão e a mãe deu um pequeno empurrão, como um encorajamento.

– A que horas posso buscá-la, senhorita...

– Shizune, e por favor sem formalidades, tudo bem? – A professora estendeu a mão livre, a outra já segurando a da garotinha. – Pode buscá-la as 16h e 20min, é o horário padrão de saída das crianças.

– Certo. Querida, comporte-se esta bem? – Sakura sorriu para a mãe. – Tchau meu anjo.

Quando Shizune entrou pela porta da sala, Sakura o viu, o pequeno moreno sentado, com a carinha fechada, enquanto escutava um garotinho loiro tagarelar sem parar, o moreninho lhe sorriu, mostrando uma janelinha, onde faltava um dente, e foi ai que ela viu seu primeiro motivo para amá-lo.

x-x-x-x-x

Aos 12 anos se vira verdadeiramente apaixonada por ele.

A Haruno olhava chorosa para o Uchiha, como ele poderia ir embora? Deixá-la ali?

– Você tem mesmo que ir Sasuke? – Ela lhe perguntara.

– Sim Sakura, infelizmente. Meu pai recebeu uma proposta irrecusável segundo minha mãe. – Ele sentiu o peso dela contra o seu, e abraçou-a de volta. – Eu vou voltar Sakura. Te prometo!

Ela viu ali mais um motivo para amá-lo e esperá-lo. A promessa!

x-x-x-x-x

Aos 16 ele retornara a ela, mas não do modo desejado.

– Sasuke? – Ela perguntou, observando a cabeleira inconfundível do rapaz ainda de costas.

– Hn? – Ele se virou, o cigarro entre os dedos – Você? Eu... Te conheço de algum lugar? – Ela o olhou, incrédula.

– Sou eu... Sakura! – Ela disse raivosa, mas o coração em seu interior se partindo em pedaços.

– Sakura!? Você... Mudou! – Ele a olhou, sem emoção aparente. – Faz tempo ne!?

– Você... Não se lembrava de mim? – Ela perguntara a ele.

– O tempo passou Sakura. Muita coisa mudou, as pessoas mudam. – Murmurou friamente Sasuke.

Ela acabara de ganhar um motivo para odiá-lo, mais ao invés disso, só conseguia amá-lo mais, planejando formas de como tirá-lo daquela imensa escuridão. E a partir daí, afastou-se dele, prometendo a si mesma ajudá-lo de longe.

x-x-x-x-x

Aos 18 ela o viu. Ela, ainda com seus objetivos, ele, frente-a-frente com a morte.

– O que ele tem doutor? – A mãe de Sasuke perguntara, Sakura ao seu lado, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Você é Mikoto Uchiha, certo!? – Diante da confirmação continuou. – Seu filho teve uma overdose, consequente do uso contínuo de cocaína.

– Sasuke!? O meu Sasuke, usuário de drogas? – A mulher perguntou em prantos.

– Sinto muito senhora, é o que os exames dizem.

– Doutor, o rapaz esta delirando, chamando por uma moça... O nome me parece que é Sakura! Não estamos conseguindo segurá-lo – A enfermeira disse em desespero.

– Meu nome é Sakura. – A rosada disse com a voz murcha, depois de reunir toda sua coragem.

– Por favor, querida, nos ajude, talvez você possa acalmá-lo.

E Sakura a acompanhou, e mesmo fora do quarto pode escutar seu nome sendo chamado na voz dele, em meio a gritos e gemidos de desespero, e quando entrou no quarto e chamou o nome do rapaz, ele abriu os olhos, mesmo que muito pouco, e se acalmou. Ela viu ali mais um motivo para amá-lo, pois sua companhia, o tirava das trevas.

x-x-x-x-x

Uma semana depois do incidente do hospital, quando ele acordara, ela ainda estava lá, sentada de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira perto da cama, cochilando.

Ele a olhou por toda sua extensão má arrumada na poltrona e se perguntou o porque de ter ignorado aquele ser tão belo e incrível, no fundo ele tinha as resposta, fora fraco demais para resistir a liberdade que as drogas proporcionavam, então tinha medo, medo de machucá-la, por isso tinha se afastado, queria protegê-la, e agora ela estava ali, mesmo depois de tudo.

– Sasuke?

– Hn. O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou seco.

– Você estava chamando pelo meu nome.

– Hn. Certo

Era tão egoísta que não conseguira ficar longe dela, seu subconsciente agira por conta própria.

x-x-x-x-x

Um ano depois...

Após um longo suspiro extasiado, Sasuke abriu os olhos novamente e olhou a mulher ao seu lado. Os cabelos róseos e curtos, roçando os ombros, olhos lindamente verdes concentrados na estrada, pernas brancas e torneadas... Certo, talvez já estivesse começando a pensar bobagens.

Olhou a estrada a sua frente e não pôde evitar pensar no quanto seria bom voltar para casa, ver novamente sua mãe, abraçá-la e pedir todas as desculpas do mundo por ter feito tantas bobagens.

– Como se sente Sasuke?

– Bem... Porque a pergunta?

– Não sei, você estava fazendo umas caras engraçadas. – Comentou divertida.

– Não é nada, só é estranho voltar pra casa depois de tanto tempo. Então, quando eu vou conhecer o cara?

– Que cara?

– O que você namora!

– Quem te disse isso?

– Minha mãe disse que você esta morando com um lindo rapaz. – Terminou a frase fazendo uma careta.

– Ah, sim. Esse rapaz! É verdade. Vai adorar conhecê-lo...

– Com certeza. – Fez uma cara de descontentamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Quando Sakura girou a chave e a porta se abriu, Sasuke viu um enorme felino branco e preto vindo recebê-la. O bicho pareceu estranhá-lo, mas não deu muita bola.

– Então, onde esta o cara?

– Na sua frente. – Ela respondeu vagamente.

– Só se ele for um fantasma, Sakura.

Ela levantou o bichano no ar e o colocou em frente aos olhos de Sasuke.

– Esse é o cara, Sasuke, achou que fosse um homem?

– ...

– Claro que achou, olhe sua cara.

– Tudo bem eu achei.

– E estava to enciumado, por quê?

– Não estava enciumado.

– Não, claro que não! – Disse sendo sarcástica.

– Estava, satisfeita?

– Por quê?

– Amigos têm ciúmes.

– Sim. – Respondeu a ele num fio de voz, sua ultima esperança sendo levada com as palavras dele.

– Mas como eu não sou seu amigo... – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu posso ter um pouco mais, não é? De ciúmes eu digo. Porque eu acho que namorados tem que ter muito ciúmes e ser bem possessivo, bom, pelo menos eu sou assim.

– O que-? De que esta falando?

– Estou falando que eu quero namorar você...

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e fitou os olhos arregalados. Então mergulhou naqueles vermelhos e tentadores lábios, arrancando suspiros e gemidos, daquela boca.

Caminhou para trás esbarrando na maioria dos moveis espalhados pela casa, trazendo Sakura consigo, então tropeçou em algo que lhe pareceu um sofá, e não resistiu em cair de costas e levá-la junto, ainda beijando-a com paixão. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo esbelto e apertou as coxas, fazendo-a suspirar em seus lábios. Sakura, cansada de ficar passiva na situação arranhou-lhe os braços, cheia de malicia e desejo, e ondulou mais seu corpo ao dele quando ele gemeu, murmurando roucamente seu nome, sob seus toques.

Beijou o pescoço alvo e mordeu em seguida, deixando marcas. Continuou beijando até chegar ao colo, beijou toda aquela extensão enquanto levantava a barra da blusa que ela usava, passando a mão pela barriga lisa. Roçou as pontas dos dedos nos seios rijos enquanto terminava de despi-la da blusa, arrancando-lhe um forte arfar.

Com fome de seu calor e pele, Sakura arrancou rapidamente a camiseta regata que ele usava, e corou ao observar o corpo perfeitamente esculpido dele. Passou a mão por toda sua extensão, das costas ate a barriga, sentindo a rigidez daquele corpo, subiu novamente as unhas até o peito másculo, se sentindo completamente molhada, somente por aquele contato. Sentiu o membro duro de Sasuke entre as pernas e corou.

Louco de desejo lhe arrancou rapidamente o sutiã e observou os seios médios de botões rosado, soltou um murmúrio baixo e desconexo enquanto beijava um dos seios, sentindo Sakura apertar-lhe os cabelos. E quando ele chupou um deles e acariciou o outro entre o polegar e o indicador, escutou em grito agudo e meloso sair dos lábios dela.

Cega de luxuria Sakura arranhou-lhe as costas e mordeu os ombros, enquanto apertava forte os olhos, ainda mantida em cativeiro por seus próprios desejos, vendo as cores brilharem fortes por trás das pálpebras. Quando voltou a si, Sasuke já trilhava beijos pela barriga e desabotoava a calça que ela usava, expondo a roupa intima.

Foi virado violentamente pelo corpo dela, que agora permanecia sobre o seu. Observou-a descer o corpo e beijá-lo nos lábios. Apertou a cintura fina sentindo a boca tentadora no lóbulo de seu ouvido. Quando ele tentou se levantar ela o segurou pelos ombros, uma mão espalmada de cada lado, então desceu novamente o corpo e fez uma pequena trilha de beijos sobre o corpo musculoso, parando para olhá-lo assim que chegou a barra da bermuda, sorrindo realizada ao ver os olhos entreabertos, enevoados de desejo.

Sasuke já estava cansado desses joguinhos, e vê-la abrir o botão da calça e depois baixá-la, foi a gota d'água. Precisava tê-la, abaixo de si, murmurando e gemendo coisas desconexas, gemendo seu nome. Girou seu corpo sobre o dela, retomando o controle, agora somente de roupa intima. Continuando as caricias livrou-se rapidamente da calcinha e da boxer, voltando a beijá-la ao sentir seu corpo enrijecer.

Aquele era o momento, já não era mais virgem, mas a única experiência que tivera não fora muito boa. Ainda sendo beijada soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao sentir-se penetrada de uma vez.

Ele não se movimentou por um tempo, esperando que ela se acostumasse logo, pois estava a ponto de explodir, quando a sentiu se remexer um pouco soube que era o momento, começando preguiçosamente para logo depois aumentar o ritmo e força das estocadas, saindo quase por completo. Ainda naquele ritmo completamente alucinado ele sentiu Sakura gozar, gritando seu nome, então permitiu-se também chegar ao clímax, caindo exausto ao lado da mulher, puxando-a para deitar-se em seu peito.

– Eu te amo, Sasuke. – Sakura disse com a voz embargada de sono

– Também te amo, sempre amei. – Sentiu Sakura sorrir em seu peito e apertou mais sua cintura, tendo a certeza de que ficaria para sempre com ela.

x-x-x-x-x

_...Mais ele lhe dera o maior dos motivos, dizendo amá-la e a tratando com todo carinho, mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio, pois ele não vivia sem ela, ele não amava ninguém a não ser ela!_


End file.
